


sedna

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, mitologi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukraine dan pesisir Nunavut, juga seseorang yang meringankan hatinya. Bukan, bukan Canada kali ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sedna

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Canada/Ukraine.  **Genre** : General.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : canon, modern day-setting. tentang mitologi Inuit.

_(Ukraine dan pesisir Nunavut, juga seseorang yang meringankan hatinya. Bukan, bukan Canada kali ini.)_

* * *

"Ah," Ukraine mendongak, lalu mengangguk. Tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Matvey." Segera saja dia hirup teh itu. Kamomil dan panas, wangi juga manis. Cangkirnya hijau toska yang begitu lembut. Terlihat oleh Canada jejak pemoles bibir Ukraine yang sewarna kulit tersisa sedikit di tepian cangkir saat ia meletakkan benda itu ke meja kecil di antara mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana ... negaramu?"

"Baik," Ukraine melemaskan punggungnya, lalu bersandar sambil mempertahankan senyuman. "Amerika Utara juga baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Canada menatapnya seolah tidak melihat Ukraine satu tahun lamanya. "Bagaimana dengan adikmu?"

Ukraine seperti tersentak, namun tetap menolak untuk terlihat buruk. Senyum masamnya, sayangnya, tak dapat berbohong. "Ivan, maksudmu?" ia menggeleng entah untuk apa, "masih ... baik-baik saja. Ya, di antara kami. Tapi tidak dengan para pemimpin kami. Itu yang membuat kami kadang kikuk—padahal aku tak ingin membuat masalah apapun. Berabad-abad aku mengenal Ivan, masa itu terlalu lama untuk membuatku terpengaruh dengan tensi pemerintah kami satu sama lain. Namun tetap saja ..."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja ...," Canada mengangguk meyakinkan. "Semoga menginap di sini akan membuatmu tenang dan segar."

"Pasti. Nunavut tempat yang menyenangkan. Te-terima kasih ... hehe," Ukraine menggaruk kepalanya, pita kepalanya sedikit bergeser.

"Jangan sungkan. Ah ... aku ke dalam dulu, eh? Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sedikit lagi. Nikmatilah tempat ini. Aku segera kembali dalam ...," ia mengerling pada jam tangan hitam-emasnya, "barangkali paling lama ... setengah jam."

"Tentu, kerjakanlah kewajibanmu. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini saja dulu. Boleh, 'kan?"

"Anggaplah rumahmu sendiri," Canada berdiri. "Jika ingin sesuatu, ambil saja di dapur sesukamu."

Ukraine memastikan Canada tahu dia mematuhi lelaki itu. Canada masuk ke dalam rumah, ia menuruni tangga melingkar di sudut balkon. Teras depan gelap, tak ada yang ingat untuk meneranginya—tapi ia rasa itu bukan hal besar. Ia juga lupa mengambil kembali mantelnya di dalam kamar tamu, namun dia sudah kepalang penasaran dengan pesisir hingga menganggap itu juga bukan hal penting.

Pantai Kanada tentu sama dengan pantai masa kecilnya; pantai barat laut Eropa tempat dia dan kedua adiknya biasa menghabiskan abad-abad pertengahan dengan melintasinya dengan kaki-kaki kecil mereka. Sama. Pasir, pesisir, ombak, air. Pasir lagi. Dan dunia yang tak punya batas di horisonnya.

Tetapi dia bisa menemukan hal lain di sini. Dengan punggungnya yang berat karena masalah dan pundaknya yang tak bisa lurus lagi karena beban, dia selalu memandang pantai sebagai pelarian. Apalagi di sini, di belahan bumi yang berbeda dia merasakan dirinya lari dari garis di mana dia seharusnya berada. Di satu sisi, ini memang tak pernah salah karena dunia memang selalu menuntut manusia untuk lari. Tetapi lari seperti apa yang kaupilih? Masalahnya di sana. Berlari untuk mendekati masalah dan menghajarnya, atau berlari mundur tak tentu arah?

Tentu kali ini Ukraine sadar dia mengambil pilihan lari yang tak (terlalu) benar. Tetapi apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan? Kendali atas negara bukan dia yang memegang. Kedamaian adalah yang ia harapkan, tetapi tuasnya tidak di dalam telapak tangannya. Manusia-manusia yang punya lebih banyak kuasa.

Ia menarik napas.

Manusia kadang lebih mencari pembenaran daripada perdamaian. Pembenaran agar diri terlihat kuat, berposisi, dipandang—tapi sayangnya usaha itu tak selalu dekat dengan perdamaian.

Lagi, tarikan napas. Aroma laut. Garam. Dalam dan menggantikan citarasa teh yang tadi mengisi rongga mulutnya. Berembus angin musim gugur lagi, geletarnya melewati telinganya, dan Ukraine bisa mendengarkan berita ranting-ranting yang rapuh lewat kedatangan angin tersebut.

Bulan menjauh darinya. Dia masih berdiri. Mengutuk dirinya yang banyak berpikir, namun terus saja melakukannya.  _Dasar keras kepala_. Tapi jika kepala tak keras, akan semakin banyak masalah yang bisa meresap ke dalamnya—dia mencari pembenaran.

Dia memutuskan untuk menelepon Ivan besok. Kedua bos mereka boleh bermasalah, orang-orangnya mungkin berselisih dan butuh waktu lama untuk membenarkannya. Namun tak boleh ada lebih banyak kejanggalan di antara dia dan adiknya. Hubungan harus tetap seperti sediakala. Bumi meledak karena peperangan, tetapi kedamaian bisa selalu bermetamorfosis dengan cara-cara yang dibuat oleh manusia yang jenius. Dan ia ingin mencoba menjadi jenius.

Desir angin lebih kencang kali ini. Ombak juga seperti membawa sesuatu; lebih berat gelombangnya dan menjadi begitu tinggi saat membentur dinding pesisir.

"Kau sedang memikirkan hal yang berat?"

Ukraine refleks menoleh sambil mengabaikan tengkuknya yang bergidik.

Seorang wanita. Rambutnya seperti ombak. Panjang melintasi seluruh punggungnya. Matanya agak kecil, pakaiannya tak mencurigakan—jaket dan celana panjang yang biasa. Ukraine tak menemukan lebih banyak hal lagi selain itu.

"Laut juga sering mengalami pergolakan. Tak ada dunia yang benar-benar damai. Tetapi selama kau mengusahakannya, kau akan mendapatkannya. Termasuk untuk dirimu sendiri, hatimu sendiri."

"Aa ...," Ukraine berkedip, membuka mulut. Berkedip lagi.

Wanita itu berbalik. Memunggunginya. Berjalan menjauh dengan tenang, menyusuri pesisir, ke arah yang lebih gelap di sana. Ukraine ingin memanggilnya, tetapi, dengan apa? Namanya pun tak sempat ditanyakan.

Wanita itu menghilang, tak ada lampu yang bisa menyoroti jejaknya lagi.

Ukraine sempat memerhatikan sesuatu yang janggal. Dia kehilangan tiga jari tangannya.

Ukraine berlari kembali ke  _penthouse_.

* * *

Wanita tersebut mencoba tetap terlihat tenang saat Canada datang padanya—sesudah semua  _paper_  dibereskannya, dan laptopnya sudah tidur dengan tenang di sudut meja. Secangkir teh disajikan lagi; masih sama kali ini, kamomil dengan aroma yang khas dan seperti ada sedikit aroma mapel—entah hanya khayalannya saja atau memang Canada menaburkan elemen itu ke dalam suguhannya.

"Agendamu setelah ini?" lelaki itu memulai pembicaraan sambil menarik beruang peliharaannya ke pangkuan.

"Aah, iya," Ukraine cepat-cepat menyesap minumannya. Sempat kepayahan dengan lidahnya sendiri karena tehnya terlalu panas. Segera dia letakkan kembali ke meja. "Aku dan adik bungsuku, Natalya, akan melakukan  _joint research_ —tentunya dengan orang-orang dari universitas dan kelompok cendekia—akan meneliti kehidupan hewan liar yang kembali mengisi daerah-daerah yang sempat mati karena dampak Chernobyl. Sangat menyenangkan melihat suatu kehidupan muncul di tempat yang dahulu pernah hancur."

"Bagus. Seandainya ... aku bisa ikut ...," Canada menepuk-nepuk kaki Kumajirou, "bisa ceritakan hasilnya nanti?"

"Tentu saja!" Ukraine mengangguk gembira. Kembali dia teringat tehnya.

Aroma teh sedikit menenangkannya. Membantunya untuk buka suara tentang rasa penasarannya. Dia meneguk tehnya beberapa kali sebelum menaruhnya ke meja kembali dan menatap Canada—dengan sedikit was-was.

"Um ... Matvey ...," dia menelan ludah, "apa kau punya tetangga perempuan di sekitar sini?"

"Eh ... ada, beberapa. Walau agak jauh tempatnya. Kau bertemu salah satunya? Mereka semua baik-baik."

"Oh, ya, tentu saja! Uhm ... aku bertemu dengan yang ...  _maaf_ ," dia mendesah sebentar, "yang kehilangan jari-jari tangannya. Tiga buah."

Ukraine bisa melihat mata Canada membulat kaget. Namun setelah beberapa saat, pemuda itu tersenyum halus. "Namanya Sedna. Atau ... dikenal juga sebagai Nuliajuk. Bisa juga disebut Arnapkapfaaluk."

"Ar—apa, maaf?"

"Arnapkapfaaluk." Dialek Prancis Canada menghilang, cara asli leluhurnya berbahasa langsung menjadi jelas.

"Oke ... Ar ... nap—kap-faa ... luk?" Ukraine dibimbing Canada melalui isyarat bibir. Dia sedikit lega lidahnya tidak terpeleset dan melecehkan sebuah nama terhormat. "Kenapa dia bisa punya banyak nama?"

"Karena dia orang—maksudku, makhluk penting."

Kening Ukraine berkerut.

"Kaubisa menemukannya di perpustakaanku di Ottawa," Canada tersenyum lagi. "Besok malam kita ke sana, 'kan? Carilah di rak paling depan, kau akan menemukan namanya di sana."

"H-hm, berarti dia memang penting," Ukraine pun mengangguk, lambat, dan kepalanya masih sedikit miring, masih diberatkan oleh tanda tanya.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun yang memberatkanmu dulu, Kat, tidurlah ... jika kau memang kelelahan."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" wajah Ukraine seperti mengaduh, "mungkin kaubutuh teman bicara ..."

"Aku tidak bisa memaksamu. Matamu terlihat jauh lebih lelah dari yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya."

"Ah ... oke." Ukraine beranjak. "Sampai besok pagi, ya, Matvey. Jangan memasak duluan karena yang besok pagi adalah kewajibanku, ya?"

Canada mengucapkan selamat malam sambil mengangguk.

Ukraine memasuki kamar, bahunya terasa lebih ringan.

**end.**

.

* * *

 **trivia** :

\- Berkaitan dengan Krisis Krimea (yang pernah kuceritakan di fanfic baru-baru ini), di akhir September lalu pemimpin Ukraina meninggalkan ruangan sebelum presiden Rusia berpidato di PBB. semacam ... boikot? apapun namanya, itu indikasi hubungan dua negara yang masih belum membaik.

\- Daerah yang sempat kena dampak nuklir Chernobyol, belakangan diteliti, dan ditemukan bahwa daerah itu kembali dihuni oleh satwa-satwa liar dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak. Beritanya bisa dibaca di laman BBC. Atau googling 'wildlife in Chernobyl 2015'.

\- Sedna (atau Nuliajuk, Arnapkapfaaluk, dan lain sebagainya, dia punya banyak nama sesuai daerah), adalah dewi laut dan penguasa binatang laut di mitologi Inuit. Ada banyak versi legenda Sedna, tapi rata-rata menceritakan tentang tiga jarinya yang putus dan jari-jari ini menjelma menjadi anjing laut, singa laut, atau paus.  
FYI, nama Sedna juga digunakan untuk menamai suatu benda langit di dekat Neptunus yang ditemukan di tahun 2003.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: mitologi emang seru, sih /w /. bukan untuk ikut memercayainya, sih, tapi buat melihat-lihat bagaimana orang-orang kuno dulu memandang dunia dan gejala alam lewat cerita-cerita yang mereka ciptakan. memahami jalan pikiran mereka, gitu XD dan, ya, mitologi inuit perlu perhatian juga karena bahasanya sebenernya unik ;w; /fokus  
> .  
> .  
> p.s.: ini setting ceritanya di daerah nunavut, tenggara kanada (itu tuh yang kalo diliat di peta, termasuk juga daerah yang tercerai-berai*?* pokoknya kayak serpihan pulau-pulau gitulah). tepatnya di pesisir timur nunavut, daerah Teluk Hudson (duh coba bisa ngeattach gambar buat nunjukin daerahnya ;;;;)
> 
> jadi mohon maaf sekali mohon gugling sendiri aja ya hehe 'nunavut beach' dan silakan intip gambar-gambarnyaaa o/


End file.
